


The Lands of Orily

by Roboid_Droid01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboid_Droid01/pseuds/Roboid_Droid01
Summary: Follow the Adventures of The Ovirion, And his journey to uniting all of Orily and everyone within it. Follow through his Victory, Betrayal, Loss, Defeat, Horror, And Many other things. This story is heavily inspired by other popular novels, movies, and series Some of these include; Harry Potter; Lord of the Rings; The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Legacies; The Shannara Chronicles; The Witcher Series; And many more. Feedback and Comments are welcomed and appreciated, but please do not hate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Offensive or illegal activities in this Story are not Encouraged and are Heavily Discouraged. The Author of this story Warns all who read this it may include the following; Child Abuse, Murder, Rape (Non-Con), Incest, Molestation, Genocide, And more terrible actions- But is ultimately to tell a story and is in no way condoned.

In the beginning, there was 1 God, He made Orily- The world. after he completed the world he then populated it with Life and all sorts of things to fill its lands- He then chose the smartest of each of the 19 tribes and gave them the power to be a god. 11 of which became Continental gods which cared for an individual continent, the other 8 gods were given specific duties and things to care for such as the Ocean, Sky, Fire, and some others. Out of all 19 gods the Continental gods were the most powerful apart from the Ocean god, The Ovirion lived peacefully for decades with all gods, but soon realized the continental gods were plotting something and instead of getting rid of them he made more gods in secret, each of them had equal power to a god but not as much as a continental god. He released the gods out onto the continents giving them specific instructions to make themselves a family and spread around the continent they were sent to- in the case the Ovirion was ever killed. 

Eventually, the Continental gods Summoned the Ovirion to a meeting to discuss an issue, they had fooled him into going and used their combined power which took about a quarter of each of their power and made a significant drain on them- to Kill him, Or so they thought. The Ancient Order which had become quite large over the years and Worshipped the Ovirion had found his seemingly lifeless body- a Boy. The boy was about 14 and was a young elf, Only recognized by his Tribal markings and eyes. The order took him to a Large temple which was their main base and place of operation, They placed him in a rather large tomb which had a single stone coffin in the center surrounded by intricate carvings that depicted the history of the world. The boy was placed in the coffin and for decades was worshipped until the Fall of the once-great Ancient Order.

I wake up in a dark space confined by stone or something really heavy, I push on the wall above- or in front of me I'm not sure until it moved slightly, letting a small amount of light seep into the space I occupy- it seemed I was in a stone coffin. I pressed the lid further until I could squeeze through, I got out and sat on the edge of the coffin looking around me curiously, and worried. I saw Detailed carvings all around the room displaying what seemed to be the history of the world.. but I could not recognize most of it past my own death. I got up and walked around the room for a little while before reaching a long Corridor and at the end, I could see a door- I walked down the long stretched corridor until I reached the door. I opened the door slowly to see a staircase that led up to a large Stone tile which I presume was meant to seal the chamber, I thought for a while before realizing I could use my power to lift it if I could not get help- I walked up the stairs and hit the tile and yelled for help.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps and loud grunting before I saw dust come down on me as the tile was lifted, I saw a young man reach his arm toward me, seemingly to offer help- I grabbed his hand for help and he pulled me out from the chamber and into a large room of sorts that seemed to be a grand hall or center of the temple. He patted me on the shoulder and said " Ey, what were you doing down there, Boy? " I looked around a few moments seeing him and around 6 other guys which were dressed in black robes while he was in a white robe laced with gold flakes, I finally responded " I just woke up down there- " He took a moment before he laughed and replied " There's no way, the only room down there is the Tomb of Drehil. " I looked at him blankly before I responded " Drehil...? That sounds Elvish.. " He looked at me before raising a brow and saying " It is elvish... " He quickly grabbed me before inspecting marks on my body- He quickly released me and said " I-I-I am so sorry......Drehil.. " I quickly raised my brow as I saw him bow before me, soon followed by his men.

they soon got back up and the man again spoke to me " I apologize I had not realized it was you sooner, Lord. " I smiled before saying "It's quite alright but- why is the temple abandoned apart from you guys..? " I looked around, in my time these halls would be crowded with the order members and visitors and all sorts of people and now its got hardly anybody here and is overgrown with plants. he replied as he looked down " After the fall of the Ancient order which worshipped you- all record of you was destroyed and all who worshipped you were either imprisoned, executed or punished in some way.. its a big risk to even come here anymore. " I look down before looking back up and asking " How long was I asleep- or Dead or whatever I was?! " He looked down before saying " You have not been seen in over Six Centuries... " my eyes went wide before I dropped to the floor and began to cry. The man sat next to me on a stone step and said " Ever since you died- er, the world went into chaos and divided itself into hundreds of nations and territory.. You are currently in the Forest of Theilif on the Continent of Legonia.. one of the more fortunate continents. " I remained crying for a few minutes before wiping my tears and getting up and Looked down at myself before realizing I was naked- I looked back up and said " Is there a village nearby I could get clothing and some supplies? " The man thought for a moment before grinning and replying " There is... I could provide clothes for you and a ride to the village in Exchange for something.. " I could tell by the look on his face he wanted something either rare and valuable or gold.

I took a few minutes pacing around before saying " Alright fine- What do you want? " I looked at him, and he replied " I want you- I want to use your butt the pleasure myself. " I went wide-eyed with his lust before sighing, I had no choice unless I wanted the other gods to know I was here.. I nodded to him and he smiled eagerly. He sat down on a stone chair in the room and undid his trousers before saying " Get on your knees and suck me off. " I got on my knees wearily and put my hand on his cock before starting to move my hand up and down, rubbing it. He put his hand in my blonde hair- running it through my hair and pointy ears, he then shoved my moth against his cock which tasted gross but I had no other choice. I began rubbing his cock while also sucking on his balls and the front of his shaft, after a few moments he grabbed me by the hair and forced my mouth onto his cock, fitting about half of it in before struggling to suck on it- he forced my mouth all the way down even after my pleas of pain. He grunted and moaned for a while I sucked until finally something warm and slimy squirted in my mouth, running down my throat it felt so disgusting and awful tasting. I choked and took my head off of his cock trying to spit it out- he quickly slapped me with a leather belt telling me " Swallow it! Or else.. " I quickly swallowed the slimy substance and was relieved it was all over.

A few minutes later his cock was hard again and he spoke in a language I had not known, telling one of the order men something. The man he spoke to came back with a few things which looked both harmless and kind of odd, he brought the supplies to the leader and he then smirked eerily at me. He then took two leather straps from the supplies and retrained my hands together and then used the other to restrain my feet together- I had a feeling it was not over yet.. He ordered one of his men to do something- in another language again. The man came over and lifted me onto the leader's lap, my butt facing up and being bent over his lap. The henchman slapped my butt before being yelled at by the leader and getting a mean stare. The leader then turned his attention back to me and used his right hand which had a leather glove to inspect my butt, he pushed a finger in my hole slowly, it hurt a bit but soon didn't hurt as much and went in faster and faster until suddenly he plunged a second finger in which hurt a lot. I yelled out before he used his left hand to cover my mouth, he then continued and tried to fit a third finger- he struggled a while before finally managing to get it in and continuing as he did with the others. I had thought it would end there and the pain would be over soon.

A few minutes later he took all the fingers out and I was relieved it was sure to be over soon..Right? No. His cock had gotten rock hard during all that and he decided he wanted to try it with his cock.. His cock was the size of about three fingers put together, but my hole had already begun to tighten up again. He turned me up so I was sitting in his lap upwards and whispered in my ear " This is gonna hurt.. " He then positioned me over his cock and Thrust it in, making blood squirt onto it as he tore my ass open and continued to thrust roughly as I cried out and he held a hand over my mouth while the other men just watched and stroked themselves. After what felt like half an hour, he finally stopped as the liquid which had squirted in my mouth had now squirted in my hole and on my butt. Tears filled my eyes from the pain and situation I was in, but I wiped them away and got up off his cock and could feel the white substance running down my legs and making me feel gross. If I were able to risk using my powers without notifying the other gods I have risen, and them potentially putting me to sleep another six Centuries I would, but I can't because it's too big of a risk. I tried to wipe the white stuff off my leg and my butt and from my hole and got most of it, cleaning myself up using rainwater while I put the clothes they gave me on.

After a while of packing they loaded their wagon with the supplies, they had with them and gave me a ride to the nearby village where I could figure out what to do next.  
I got off the wagon when we got there and it was now nightfall, most shops and buildings were closed for the night, I found an inn but I had nothing to pay or trade so I took shelter on a pile of hay in a barn about a mile or two out of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the barn with an old man screaming at me to get out, I get up in a hurry and rush to the village. I get the village after a while and see it is lively with people now- I look around for a moment before walking to a market area which had a lot of shops and market stalls around it. I looked around for either a carriage, horses, or some sort of job opportunity. It took a while before I finally came across a traveling merchant who seemed to be a bit old and tired, I walked up to him and passed him a note which said " I will Pleasure you in Exchange for your carriage. " He looked at the note and then to me before leading me behind his carriage where I then gave him a rough blowjob and he came on my face and I gave him an annoyed look before I got up and used a handkerchief he gave me to clean my face up. He handed me a paper which was the deed to the carriage and had 4 other papers with it which were deeds to the horses and insurance on the carriage and a purchase certificate that I had to sign. I now owned a Carriage I could use to get to places or to sleep in or whatever I needed to do. it had enough room in the back to store a large supply of things to sell while also accommodating 2 or 3 people if it needed while also having 1 or 2 people driving it. The carriage was already full of supply and anything I needed, but the merchant took what gold and coin he had and went to the inn.

I sat in the carriage for an hour before a man in a fancy looking suit walked over to me and climbed in the carriage with me, I got up to protest but he quickly shoved me down onto the seat and closed the door. He smirked before explaining " Good day Boy, I am Mister Finn.. you may have heard of me, I own almost all of the Property here in LiverDale.. I am prepared to invest in whatever it is you do with a hefty 1000 Gold coins In Exchange for some Pleasure like what you did with the Merchant this carriage used to belong to..What do you say.. Boy? " I thought to myself a minute, That amount of coin would do well and could buy a lot more carriages.. enough to even make a merchant caravan and hire some slaves or workers to help me out. I looked to the man before replying " Alright.. Mister Finn, I will do as you say if you give me 1000 Gold coins And if I could get a few slaves around the ages of Ten to.. Twelve. " The man took a moment before shifting and replying " Alright you have a deal mister.. " He expected me to answer with my name I presume so I replied " My name is Tolar Le Scul. " The man raised a brow " that's a fancy name, I Like it. we have a deal, Mister.. Le Scul. " I faintly smiled before getting to work and Giving him a Blowjob Soon after I finished the blowjob he grabbed me by the neck and whispered " Your gonna have to more than just that.. " and released me before his cock got rock hard again. I understood what he meant and sat on his lap and then positioned myself over his rod before lowering myself on it slowly. He grunted and placed his hand on my shoulders and pulled me down onto it while he thrust into my hole. It hurt and made me bleed once again but was soon over.

A few minutes after he was done he reached into his pocket dropping a bag that had 2500 Gold coins in it and a few pieces of paper that were deeds to slaves there were about 5 of them. I smiled and took the gold and the papers, putting the papers in my pocket and the gold in a secret compartment that I found in the carriage. I then spoke up " So how do I collect the slaves, or do you bring them by later? " He looked at me a moment before replying " I could bring them here if you wish.. I presume you will be taking them with you and going to another village? " I thought for a moment before saying " Yes i would like you to bring them to me, but if there is something in this village that interests me i might stay here for a while. " The man nodded and smiled- opening the door and walking off towards one of the properties he owns. I relaxed back and thought about what I could buy with those coins and what I would do with my slaves I had just gotten. 

A few minutes later the man came out of the building with five slaves that were restrained on both their hands and feet and hooked together like a chain of slaves. The slaves were all naked and all of them had bruises and were dirty, they reached my carriage and I got out and inspected them. I spoke to Mister Finn " I would like clothes for each of them, some soap and water and some food as well.. " He smiled before replying " Alright.. here's the key to their restraints.. I'll be back with your supplies soon. " I looked at the slaves who all looked scared and confused while looking at me, I then nodded to them to get in the carriage and they did so. They all fit in the carriage comfortably and there was even room for me and some supplies. The man came back a few minutes later with the supplies i requested put in a crate and he put it in with the slaves, I then asked " Could i get one more slave, a young adult male or Older teen that can drive the carriage.. Also clothes for them. " the man thought for a moment before saying " Alright fine, but make sure the slaves don't get away, because if they do I'm not replacing them. " I nodded to him as he went to collect another slave.

I climbed into the carriage looking through the supplies while I wait for the man, it was all there and so I put it in the side compartment of the carriage and looked through some of the compartments to see what was in them. It had been half an hour until finally, the man came back with the slave and two Adult males that looked like soldiers, I looked at the man confused about the soldiers and then he said " As a token of good faith I have decided to give you these two slaves who have been trained to be soldiers and are loyal to their masters. " I nodded to him as the soldiers stood next to the carriage door. I replied " Thank you, Mister Finn, this new slave is Trained to drive Carriages right? Also, I would like his deed, and any other papers I need. " The man nodded and grabbed papers from his pocket and gave them to me while he replied " Yes he is properly trained to drive Carriages and some other tasks. These are the Deeds to the slave and Soldiers, as well as some other documentation to prove you bought them all from me. " I nodded and folded the papers and put them with the other papers I had gotten today, all the deeds and receipts and other documents. I put the papers in a secret compartment in the carriage with my gold and then sat down next to a slave.

The soldiers closed the door and climbed up on the carriage with the driver, the driver then asked " Sire, where do you wish to go? " I thought for a moment before saying " Give me a moment to think. " He replied " Yes, Sire. " and I grabbed a map from a compartment on the wall and looked it over before I found where we are and where I want to go I then said " Driver, Take us.. to Northbridge.. the Abandoned fort to the North of LiverDale. " The driver replied " Yes, Sire. " And within moments the carriage began moving on the road. I watched out the window for a while until we reached a small clearing and then I yelled " Halt, Driver. " The carriage stopped and I opened the door and climbed out of it. I looked around and no other carriages or horses or people were around so I said " Slaves, get out of the Carriage. " They all looked at me for a second before they came out and waited for more instructions- they were all naked. I told them " Use these supplies to clean yourselves and clothe yourselves. " I put soap and water out in front of them and watched them as they bent over and turned and moved in all sorts of ways, most of them were not even old enough to have orgasms or even know what they were. There were 3 males and 2 females in the main slave group and the soldiers and driver were males. It took a while but soon they all were cleaned and had clothes on, I then took off their restraints and told them " Do not run, or try to escape and I will treat you nicely and you will be okay. However, if you do run or try to escape I will Hunt you down and beat you. " I said this nodding towards the soldiers and to several melee and ranged weapons that were visibly stored on the carriage. They all looked to me as if relieved and happy, I then nodded to the carriage and they all got in where they were before they got out. I climbed in and sat down where I was earlier and the soldiers closed the door behind me and climbed back onto the carriage. I then yelled out " Driver, Continue on! " The driver soon replied " Yes Sire, We should be there by Morning! " It was Late in the night and we were still far from our destination so I decided I would take a nap so I said " Slaves, You are free to take a nap and sleep until we get there, Except for the driver and Soldiers..Let us know when we get there. " The slaves all looked to me before they all got comfortable to sleep. I soon fell asleep with one of the male slaves laying their head in my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning as the driver yelled back " Sire! We have arrived at Northbridge! " I then heard him and the soldiers climb off the carriage. I sat up, the Male slave's head still in my lap, I gently lifted it and moved it onto the seat as I got up and opened the door. I crawled out of the carriage and looked around, the carriage was parked just outside the entrance to the abandoned fort. It was made of stone, clay, marble, wood, and many other materials from what I could see, it had suffered an attack at some point because multiple building within the walls were destroyed and a large portion of the wall that protected it. Its gate was broken and needed to be replaced also, I sighed and thought for a moment, as the soldiers stood next to me and the driver leaned against the carriage. I looked to both the soldiers and said " Go up ahead and scout the area, tell me if you find anybody, anything, or something worth reporting. " The soldiers looked at me and nodded before walking into the fort and scouting ahead. I was hungry and just realized the slaves probably have not had a decent meal if any meals in at least a day, I looked over to the driver and said " You know how to make a campfire? " The driver nodded at me before I replied " Go find some sticks, stones, and fuel for the fire and make one near the carriage. " I nodded over to a nearby forest with piles of sticks, stones, and leaves everywhere and while he walked towards it I said " If you see any berries, weeds or herbs bring them to me so I can examine them. " He continued on to the forest. 

An hour later the Soldiers came back and the driver was finishing making the fire, they reported back to me " Sire, We found a Room full of valuables, and weapons and supplies. We also found a Dwarf and an Elf. " He put a dwarf and elf before me, they seemed to be adults and have a good amount of muscle on them good enough for labor if I need it. I replied " Thank you, soldier, I will converse with these people, for now, you can guard the carriage and keep watch. " The soldiers took different positions around the carriage to keep watch and protect us. I walked over to the fire the men following behind me I put my hand out telling them to sit next to the fire the Driver had finished, the driver put various plants, herbs, and food types next to me so I can examine them. I finally spoke " So, tell me.. Why are you two here? Are you traveling together? " The two look to each other before the Elf spoke up " We are Together, we came to seek shelter here as we don't much care being around humans who Harrass and attack us. I nodded and then said " So what do you guys do for a living..? " the elf looked to the dwarf who simply nodded at him and then the elf said " My Dwarven friend here is Pulim, and he is a Blacksmith.. I am Eladin I am a Hunter and Herbalist. I collect Plants and make medicines and things. " I nodded and then replied " Ah, Interesting well.. I am Tolar Le Scul, and these people are my slaves. I have come here to seek shelter as well but I had made a plan on the way here to try to repair the fort and make use of it.. If you both are willing I could use your help to provide food and material for the Fort.. " They looked to each other and discussed a short while before finally, Eladin said " If we would be allowed shelter here once the fort is complete we will help and do what we can to help. " Pulim nodded to the Agreement. I smiled and then asked " Have you been here long... And have you explored the fort much? " They both shook their heads and I walked over to the carriage while talking " So, the first task I have is to get material and resources to build this place up.. As well as People for labor.. and Probably to set up a temporary camp for the laborers.. " I looked through the carriage storage boxes before I found some things and walked back to the two people and spoke again " I want you to chop down some trees nearby and get whatever materials you can to start up a camp, preferably tents or huts to start with.. Maybe later once the fort is built we can make Buildings here. " I put a bucket full of tools in front of them. They took some tools from the bucket and walked into the forest, Hours later there was a pile of logs, stones, hides, leaves, sticks, and some other material nearby the camp. I walked to the carriage and climbed in and said " Slaves, I have tasks for you. " They all looked up from what they were doing and listened, They followed me as I climbed out and went to the fire.

I pointed towards a nearby clearing and said " We're going to build tents, huts, and some sort of shelter there soon with that resource pile. Now, who here knows how to build? " The male slaves all raised their hand, I replied " Alright all of you who know how to build get what resources you need, and start making shelters. those of you who don't know how you can use the clay from the river nearby and make pots and store these plants in them. " They all nodded before going to do their tasks, I looked and the only hands not doing anything was the soldiers and driver. I walked to the driver and said " You know how to make food right? " He nodded and I replied " Prepare a meal for everyone using what we have. He walked off looking through the stores and the resource pile, I walked over and signaled for the soldiers to come to me and I said " I want you to patrol the areas we have people working, where they build shelters and the resource pile.. Maybe check the forest every little bit. " The soldiers nodded and walked in different directions. Hours passed and when it finally was night 3 shelters were done and 2 more were being made, the meal was done and Eladin had gathered plants, meats, hides and all kinds of things, the Slaves had also made a large number of pots and pans to store things and cook with. Eladin and Pulim returned from their last run and sat near the fire, the meal had been finished and now everyone had to eat it. I yelled out to the slaves and soldiers " Hey, Come get something to eat! " They all came and sat by the fire and the soldiers kept watch and then ate after everybody had finished. After eating they finished up their work and stored things in the pots and put them in a shelter that was made for storage, they had made huts and tents as shelters, and a special shelter just for me which seemed to be a Large hut with a tent off to its side for storage or something. I smiled and then realized it was Night, the moon was up lighting the sky.

I spoke out " Everybody, if you're going to sleep then do so in the carriage, we can move things into the shelters tomorrow and decorate them further. " Everybody nodded and crawled into the carriage or laid around the fire and went to sleep, I fell asleep with the same Male Slave laying his Head in my lap, just like last night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the river, I stroked the male slave's brown hair in my lap delicately before carefully moving it and crawling out of the carriage. Only the soldiers And Eladin and Pulim were awake, I walked over to the fire and got a cup of tea which was made recently on the fire. I looked towards the fort smiling and then to see what the others were doing, Eladin was using the pots that were made yesterday to store plants, mixtures, and things. Pulim was using a knife to make wooden spears for fishing and one of the soldiers was using plants to make a net. An hour later everybody was up and working on their tasks from yesterday, the slaves who made the pots were making more and working with Eladin to make mixtures and stuff. The male slaves were working on the other 2 shelters they had in progress and moving things from the carriage into the storage hut. I looked over to the driver and soldiers and said " You three, Work on making some sort of beds or somewhere comfortable in each hut to sleep, I can manage my own but work on the other ones, except the storage hut. They nodded and walked to the pile grabbing sticks, leaves, grass, and other materials. 

I walked over to my hut which was complete and made a bed out of sticks, grass, leaves, and other materials. I took a few hours to decorate all of my hut interior and make a door out of bark and sticks. I moved onto the tent on the side of my hut and thought of what to use it for, then decided I would put a few benches there with a table for meals. I spent another hour making the benches and table and finally, when I finished I realized, that not only were the 2 huts finished but they had made a hut near the river and a small dock. I smiled and then looked around, it seemed that the soldiers and driver had made beds in the huts as well. I said " Male Slaves I have a new task for you, Since you finished..6 huts already. " They all came over and sat at my table before I spoke " I want you to start working on a new building, a stable of the sort, where we can store things, horses, carriages and can also act as a workshop and blacksmith. It should not be made like a hut it should be larger and made of wood. " they all looked at me a moment before heading off to begin work. I thought for a moment before making sure everything from the carriage was unloaded and stored, I then looked at the fort and sighed before getting another idea. 

I went to look for Eladin and Pulim and found them at the dock area, I spoke " Eladin I have a favor to ask. " He then followed me to my hut and we sat down for a moment as I spoke "I am going to need to head back to the Village to recruit more slaves or laborers or whatever I can. And to see if I can purchase more things- I will be back in a few days so I would appreciate it if you overseed the Camp and slaves while I was gone, of course, I will be taking the carriage and the driver with me. " Eladin took a moment before he responded " Okay, I will watch over it for you.. But while you're at the Village I recommend getting more Soldiers, Laborers, Builders, Harvesters, and people in general. I will focus on building more huts to shelter them while your gone.. also try to get Materials for blacksmithing. " I smiled and nodded before walking to the carriage and Yelling " Driver! Get ready to move out! " I then walked over to where the main group of slaves and people were and began to speak " I am going to be going to the village to get more help, and whatever I can. While I'm gone Eladin will oversee things and you are to listen to him. " The slaves all nod and return to work- it is now about noon.

I walked back to the Carriage where the driver was waiting and prepared to move out, I climbed into the carriage and checked the compartment to see if my Gold coins and deeds were there, I then closed it and closed the door. I yelled out " Driver, Take us to LiverDale. Try to make it Fast. " The driver quickly responded " Okay Sire, but we won't get there until Nightfall. " I nodded to myself and said " That's fine. " And the carriage began to move, turning around and heading to the village. I looked out the window as we moved and saw the camp, it looked so nice in the little amount of time we have had to make it. I grab a book from a compartment in the carriage and read it on the way to the Village, a few hours go by and I can see the village nearby, It is almost nightfall and I can already tell I will need to spend the night. I don't want to pay for a room in the Inn so I'm just going to sleep in my Carriage once we get to the village.

We got to the village within a few minutes and the Driver parked where the carriage originally was when I got it, The driver got down off the carriage and into the cab with me, the lanterns on the carriage were put out and We both spent the night in the carriage. 

I woke up and the market was already buzzing with people, the Driver was sitting up reading the book I read last night and said " This book is fascinating.. You don't mind I read this right Sire? " I nodded and he continued reading while I crawled out of the carriage and look around the market until I see the man I did business with before, lurking at the market staring at me. I smile before following him to an empty building, he slammed the door behind me and said " Why are you following me.... Le Scul it was..? " I gulped before saying " Er- Yes it is.. And I was following you in hopes of.. Another business arrangement. " The man smirked before replying " What kind of Arrangement? " I thought a moment before I said " Well- I was hoping to get 4 carriages and a large number of slaves, preferably ones that could Build, labor, harvest.. You know that have some sort of skill set, and also about 8 more soldiers. I was hoping for around.. 20 to 25 more slaves, and 8 more soldiers, and 4 more drivers of course. I would also like a large amount of metal, wood, and materials, food, and other supplies, Also I request all the slaves be cleaned and clothed. " the man nodded a bit before finally saying " And... What are you offering? " I thought for a moment before saying " I am Offering the same as last time.. " the man then thought a moment before sighing and saying " Fine.. But can you at least tell me why you need so many slaves and supplies? " I took a moment before I replied " I will, but only if you promise you won't tell anybody or sell the information. " The man nodded and I said " I am working on Repairing NorthBridge so I can use it. " The man went wide-eyed and said " Woah, that's a big task.. but since your offering such a great prize I won't question it. " I smiled.

The man pushed me against the wall, taking my clothes off, then after I was fully undressed he got naked as well. He inspected my ass and said " Huh- It looks like it has never been touched.. Like nobody has ever been inside you, or you have never taken a Cock up there.. " I smiled and he shrugged it off. He continued by rimming my ass, preparing it for a while, and then he turned me around to face him and Forced me onto my knees and he stood up. I was not facing a Rock-Hard cock- I could smell it. I began sucking it and rubbing it up and down as he moaned, I gave him a blowjob before he came in my mouth and I swallowed it. His cock was still hard and so he turned me around pushing me against the wall- He slammed his dick into my Ass, Making blood spill out tearing my ass open as I cried for mercy, he covered my mouth as he moaned from how tight it was and how good it felt around him. He finally came after a while of thrusting, He let out a long moan and slapped his dick against my ass before cleaning me up and we both got dressed again. 

We spent the next few hours getting everything set up, all the slaves cleaned and clothed, and getting all the deeds and receipts for everything. Once everything was done and over with I had Everything I requested and had a convoy of 5 carriages now. I realized I had forgotten something so I said " Oh yeah- I forgot I want 2 Market Carriages, and 5 Merchants for them, 2 for each one and one to stay with me. And maybe a slave or two to assist them, and a full supply in the carriages for them to sell. " The man looked at me and arranged that also so that I now had a convoy of 7 carriages, 27 slaves, and 10 more soldiers, and a ton of materials, supplies, food, and other things. I also had gotten 5500 More Gold Coins to add to my collection. 

After all the slaves, soldiers, and everything was loaded into each Carriage we made our way back to NorthBridge and I said " Driver, When do you think we'll get there? " He replied with " We should arrive early morning, around dawn. " I sighed and cuddled with a young Elven Slave boy which I had specially selected to ride in my carriage with me. The boy did not seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to enjoy the cuddling and affection he had gotten from me. I fell asleep cuddling the elven boy.


	5. Chapter 5

It took longer than we expected, it took a day to get to the village- we stayed there a day, and it took a whole 3 days to get back to Northbridge because we had so many carriages and slaves to worry about. We finally neared Northbridge and it was morning, The driver yelled out to me " Sire! We are nearing the camp! " He woke me up from my nap and the elven boy as well, I calmed the boy before sitting up and looking outside the carriage to see the camp. It looked improved by a lot, it looked as if there were a lot more huts, and there were about 5 wooden buildings around them- it looked like a small village.

I finally said " Driver, Park us up on the opposite side of the road as the.. Camp. " The driver soon replied " Yes, Sire. " after a few minutes passed the carriage was parked up and so I crawled out, taking my 8000 gold and all my deeds with me. I held the elven boy's hand and had him walk alongside me, a few minutes go by and all carriages are accounted for, the soldiers crawling off the top of them and guarding the doors to each one which was filled with slaves, I had asked for around 25 and was granted around 35 of them not including the drivers and soldiers. I inspected the carriages while I waited for Eladin to greet me and my Convoy- I had the Numbers and resources to repair and function this fort soon.

An hour had gone by and finally, Eladin had come out from one of the buildings happily and walked over to greet me by saying " Greetings! I had not expected... So many carriages and supplies to arrive.. But I did not expect it to take 5 days either. " I smiled and replied " I'm sorry about that but, In these seven carriages there are 35 slaves, 7 drivers, and another 10 soldiers. As well as a large number of supplies both in the Carriages and on them. " He looked at the carriages Happily seeing that I had come with Great numbers to help repair and possibly even upgrade the fort as well as supplies for it. He returned to me and said " Well, while you were gone I managed to get 17 huts built, and 5 wooden buildings.. That should be enough to shelter and take care of everybody though. I had a barn, Barracks, Warehouse, Blacksmith and Workshop made while you were gone. " I was extremely happy that Eladin managed the camp so well in my absence and even had more facilities built to help support what we are doing.

I replied to Eladin " That's great! Now we can work on repairing the fort and possibly even upgrading it a bit, with these new supplies I think we could build a wall around our Camp Even. " Eladin smiled and then started to instruct the new and old slaves of what to do, it seemed Eladin fit well in this lifestyle. I walked into the camp, straight to my hut which to my surprise had grown even larger since I left and now was fully furnished to my liking. I laid down on my bed and could not help but think how much faster this would all go if I could use my Powers to build the fort in my image. Sadly I cannot risk such a thing and being discovered and potentially even put back to sleep, or them finding a way to kill me. So for now I must remain in hiding and maybe find magical objects so I don't have to use my magic, I can use them.

I got off my bed and decided- I am a god, if they find me I can do what is needed to survive and that's only if they know I'm back they might not even notice. I walked outside my hut and to the front of the fort thinking a moment before Eladin walked up to me and said " What are you thinking about? " I looked over to him before saying " I am picturing what this fort could be, or what it was like before all this happened. " He smiled and nodded before saying " Well from what is written and said about it, it was a Fort that belonged to The Ancient Order- or at least one of the branches of it. It is said they used this fort to watch and guard the temple, and Even some of the nearby villages, Until they Vanished of course.. Like all the other members of the Ancient Order. " I thought for a few moments before finally replying " So.. They all vanished at once? No bodies or evidence? " He nodded and I replied " So do you think that the fort has Magical secrets or objects inside it.. or maybe they vanished with the members? " He seemed to look off to the fort for a moment before turning back to me and replying, " I think that maybe they are still here, But I would not get my hopes up. " He then walked off to his hut.

I stared back at the fort, if I used magic to do this.. what would I do then? It would make my plan go faster but would it not arise questions from the locals of how it was suddenly built, and how it happened with no materials and in only one night? I walked forward into the courtyard of the Fort and began chanting Ancient elvish as White liquid energy flowed out of my arms and into the stone and around the Fort, Hours later I woke up in the Fort courtyard. All the walls and buildings were repaired, it seemed like there were even more buildings and towers.. Just as I imagined it. I got up and saw that there were walls around a small village where the camp was earlier, and on the other side near the forest. The camp was replaced with village structures instead of tents and huts and in the center connecting both sides of the village was a marketplace. I could see everybody exploring the building and so I walked out to the marketplace and Everybody looked at me like I had done a miracle- well I just did. 

Eladin walked up to me and said " Was this your doing? I saw a bright light flooding the fort and the areas around it A few hours ago and suddenly it began to repair and build itself up into this.. " I smiled before replying " Yes... I had decided I would use my powers to build the fort instead of taking ages, possibly even years to build it. " Eladin smiled and thought a moment before soon replying " With all these buildings, we're going to need citizens, soldiers, and a lot of things to be prepared but before all that, we should explore the Fort, and village and everything we can. " I nodded as Eladin skipped off to explore. I looked over to the carriages and drivers and Yelled out " Drivers, Get on your carriages and drive them to the Barns over there. " I pointed over across the river where there was a smaller village, with barns, farms, houses, fields, docks, and other buildings for food and water production, it all connected with the fort through a road and bridge. The drivers did as I asked and soon they were all parked up in the barns to store them, I had just realized I needed to do so much in the next few days it was going to be so busy.

It had been an hour or two since Eladin went to explore everything, I already knew where everything was because I made it in my mind of course. I even had made secret passages, buildings, rooms and cellars, and basements that were cloaked to everybody but me. I walked through the gates of the inner wall and into the fort to see Eladin coming out of the Keep Anxiously smiling. I walked to the center of the courtyard and waited as he walked down the stairs and came over to me, He said "It's wonderful! It's like you created a Small kingdom in just a few hours! A lot is missing to consider it a kingdom or even a village but we can get there quite soon I expect... But the first thing we have to sort out is the slaves... Do you want to keep them? " I thought a minute.. if I kept all the slaves they would need to live somewhere and there are over 30 of them so they would have to live in a large space also, but they are all children so how would they live by themselves? It took quite a few minutes before I finally said " I'm not going to get rid of them or kill them.. I will find a way for them to live here, I think they should live in the Estate just on top of the hill. " I pointed to the hill above the forest where there set a few Estates, each being as big as five normal houses put together and having a huge amount of room, they were mostly built for rich people and large families but they deserved it. Eladin looked at the Estate and smiled before replying " Yes, that would do just fine for them all But, I think the soldiers should be adapted into the Guard or some kind of military if you want one- Seeing how we have so much room for barracks and things. I don't think soldiers would fit well with the other slaves either way. " I thought for a moment before nodding and replying " Alright, adapt all the soldiers into the 'Northbridge Guard' for now. " He smiled and walked off.

It is now getting a bit late and almost time for sleep, almost everybody has found a place to sleep since all the buildings were fully furnished and Most everybody except the soldiers and Pulim and Eladin was in the Estate house on the hill. The soldiers were all showed to a barracks inside the inner wall of the Fort and Pulim and Eladin had picked a room inside the keep that I had specially Created for them. I walked into the keep and to the highest floor where my bedroom was, looking over the River, Hill, forest, and many other things. The room I am in was in the highest tower which overlooked the hill and was super high, I had the most beautiful view for miles. 

I looked Down off my balcony to the Village and everything I had created, it was empty and quiet for now, But soon I expect it will be filled with people of all kinds, possibly even all kinds of races.. I am hoping it will become a haven but not too much to attract attention from any unwanted gods or eyes. The next step in my plan is to make Northbridge a functional small kingdom and then try to find my Allies, both new and old... I'm hoping my old allies are still well alive or at least their bloodline is. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow, we have much to do to make Northbridge a place on the map. I walked back into the room and laid down on my bed, before realizing I wanted someone to cuddle with so I got up and put my boots back on and walked all the way down the tower and out of the keep thinking a moment. by now it is dark out and I assume most everybody is asleep, but I decided that I wanted the company of the elven boy I had in my carriage earlier, so I walked up the hill and into the Estate house and searched for the boy for a while hour until I finally found him- I woke him up and took him to my room up in the Tower before I sat down on the bed next to him and said " My name is Tolar..Le Scul. What is your name? " I waited a moment before he finally replied, " I am Aldon.. Son of Eltan ".

I smiled at him before delicately running my hand through his brown hair as I laid down next to him. I finally said " Aldon.. That's a fascinating name. How did you come to be a slave? " I questioned him he seemed hesitant to reply but ultimately did " I was captured in the forest when I was looking for my brother.. I found his corpse with a Man holding a sword in his back.. I saw the man cut his ears off and take his eyes as another man Restrained me and brought me to several camps until finally, I got to LiverDale, where finally I got to you. " I listened carefully.. The pain he had gone through and finally being here with me all alone, being one of the only elves I had ever gotten. I replied " I'm so sorry that happened to you- and your brother.. I know how it feels to lose someone. But you can find comfort in knowing you will always be safe with me.. And I won't allow anything bad to happen to you, But I'm afraid I cannot take you back to your home as I fear it is too far away and I don't know any elves apart from you and Eladin. " He smiled faintly before burying his face in my chest as he cried, I lifted the blanket up and over onto him and myself so that he might warm up and be comfortable. After several minutes I finally said " Aldon, If you wish you can sleep in here with me tonight.. I don't think it would be pleasant in the Estate House with all the others.. and since your an elf they must make fun of you for being different. Plus it's more comfortable up here with me I'm sure, right? " I waited a minute until he stopped crying and he looked up at me and said " Yes, it's much more comfortable up here.. I feel a lot safer, You don't mind if I sleep in here with you? " I smiled and replied " Not at all, I welcome your company. I find having other elves around me comforting and I like how you are. " I smiled at him before pulling the blanket up over my shoulder and snuggling close to Aldon, He laid close to my chest and cuddles with me until we Both finally fell asleep.


End file.
